


1+1

by Schriftverkehr



Category: Vampyr (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:06:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24020287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schriftverkehr/pseuds/Schriftverkehr
Summary: Alternativer Anfang zu Kapitel 6. Was passiert, wenn Elisabeth nicht schlagartig flieht und sich in Jonathans Armen wiederfindet.
Relationships: Elisabeth Ashbury & Jonathan Reid
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	1+1

**Author's Note:**

> Kommt schon Leute, warum gibt es noch keine Elisabeth/Jonathan FanFiction? Bin ich etwa die Einzige, die instant verliebt war in die Vorstellung der beiden als intimes Liebespaar? … Dies ist meine erste FanFiction überhaupt. Danke fürs Lesen. Ich freue mich über euer Feedback!

„Nein, nein … das kann nicht sein ...“ Elisabeth stößt die rote Farbe um und beschmutzt ihr Kleid und ihre Hand. Sie taumelt leicht nachdem sie erfahren hat, dass ihr Blut verwendet wurde, um neue Skals zu erschaffen und London einer tödlichen Plage auszusetzen. 

„Elisabeth, alles in Ordnung?“ Ich sehe ihr an, dass dem nicht so ist.

Ich greife nach ihrer Hand und versuche sie zu beruhigen, aber sie stößt mich weg. Mein Herz macht einen Aussetzer. Tausend Gedanken rasen durch meinen Kopf. Wenn sie mich jetzt zurückweist, verliere ich sie womöglich für immer.

„Ich … muss weg. Lass mich ...“ Sie fleht mich fast an aber ich lasse sie nicht gehen. Ich mache einen beherzten Schritt auf sie zu und ziehe sie an mich. Ihr Gesicht liegt in meinen Händen, unsere Lippen trennen nur Zentimeter. Ich blicke in ihre grünen Augen und verliere mich in ihnen.

Es war das Erste, was mir an ihr auffiel. Schon bei unserer ersten Begegnung unten an den Docks. Neugierige Augen, die mich hoffnungsvoll musterten. „Sind Sie etwa … wie ich? Können Sie mir helfen?“ Dumme Fragen an meine stolze Retterin, aber ich war allein und verwirrt. Sie belächelte meine Unbeholfenheit und ist so schnell verschwunden, wie sie erschienen ist. Tage und Nächte vergingen, aber die Erinnerung an ihre Augen blieben. 

Ihr Atem liegt so heiß auf meinen Lippen, ihr Parfum ist jetzt fast schon zu schmecken. „Ich liebe dich“ hauche ich ihr voller Ehrfurcht entgegen, nehme meinen Mut zusammen und küsse sie. _Alles auf eine Karte. Jetzt oder nie._

Unser erster Kuss ist schüchtern. 

Wie sehr habe ich mich danach gesehnt und doch überwiegt meine Angst, zu weit gegangen zu sein. Wie kann ich mir sicher sein, dass sie das Gleiche für mich fühlt? Und wieder dringt meine rationale Seite an die Oberfläche. Ich bin ein Mann der Wissenschaft ... Wie konnte ich mich so von meinen Gefühlen leiten lassen? Was habe ich getan?

Ich öffne meine Augen. Einen qualvoll langen Augenblick sagt sie nichts und steht einfach nur da. Ich streichle ihre Wange und hinterlasse frische, rote Farbe auf ihrer sonst so makellosen weißen Haut. Dabei fallen mir wieder ihre exotischen Züge auf. 

_Bitte geh nicht._ Und dann zieht sie mich an sich und küsst mich zurück. Ich kann es nicht glauben. Ihre Zunge sucht forschend nach meiner und ich gebe ihr, was sie will. Sie schmeckt so süß und würde ich nicht bereits gestorben sein, würde ich es in diesem Augenblick tun. 

Sie legt ihre Hand auf meine Brust, wie ich schon ein paar Tage zuvor bei ihr, als sie mir ihr schlagendes Herz zeigte – ihren Beweis für ihr Vertrauen. Seit diesem Tag wusste ich, dass ich ihr verfallen bin. Ich habe so oft an diese eine Berührung gedacht, allein in meinem Bett im Pembroke. Ich habe gezehrt von dieser bleibenden Erinnerung, sie immer wieder abgespielt und wiederholt. 

Jetzt steht sie vor mir und fühlt mich.

Sie fängt wieder an mich zu küssen, leidenschaftlicher als noch zuvor und unsere anfängliche Zurückhaltung entwickelt sich schnell zu einem intensiveren Rhythmus. Ihre Küsse sind verlangend und atemraubend und ich fühle mich erstmals seit meiner Verwandlung wieder lebendig. _Mylady zeig mir, dass ich kein Monster bin, dass ich diese zweite Chance verdiene. Gib meiner verlorenen Existenz einen Sinn._

Sie will es genau wissen. Sie weiß genau, was sie tut und sie macht es mir nicht leicht, meinen Körper zu kontrollieren. Ich brauche sie. Jetzt. Aber ich überlasse es ihr, zu entscheiden, wie es weitergeht. Ich will sie nicht zu etwas drängen, was sie später bereut. 

Sie unterbricht unseren Kuss und ich vermisse sofort ihre Nähe. Wir atmen schwer. Ihre Pupillen sind jetzt dunkel und von neuer Schönheit, intensiv und voller Feuer. Sie schaut mich direkt an, nimmt meine Hand und schafft mich aus dem Zimmer.

Elisabeth führt mich durch ihr großes Anwesen den langen Korridor im zweiten Stock an verschiedene Räume vorbei. All die alten Gemälde und Kunst aus vergangenen Epochen verschwinden in einem endlosen Strudel an Nebensächlichkeiten, sind meine Gedanken doch nur bei ihr. Wir landen am Ende des Ganges an einer großen Flügeltür. Ihr Schlafgemach. Ich schaue sie unsicher an als würde ich mir stumm ihre Bestätigung holen und trete dann ein. Sie folgt mir und schließt die Tür hinter uns. 

Ein großes Himmelbett steht zentral im Zimmer, dahinter ein Paravent. Ein Spiegel und Anrichte stehen links von uns und ein großes Fenster lässt das Mondlicht den Raum erhellen. 

Ich drehe mich zu meiner Liebsten um, die die Lücke zwischen uns schließt. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung entledigt sie sich meines Mantels und Jacketts. Ungeachtet fallen sie zu Boden. Sie fängt wieder an mich zu küssen und mir läuft eine Gänsehaut über den Körper. Ich knabbere an ihren Lippen, ihre Zunge fährt über meine Zähne. Es fühlt sich so gut mit ihr an. 

Ich hatte schon vorher Frauen gehabt, aber Elisabeth steht weit über all diesen. Jedoch geht es mir bei ihr nicht nur um den Sex. In ihr liegt dieses Verlangen, dass ich nicht beschreiben kann und bei keiner anderen bisher fand. Ich fühle mich ihr nicht nur körperlich sondern auch geistig hingezogen. Sie ist meine Seelenverwandte und Mentorin. Und ich will ihr zeigen, dass ich es Wert bin. _Lass mich dir etwas von deiner Stärke und Hoffnung zurückgeben. Ich will dich vergessen lassen, was gerade über dich einstürzt und dich beschützen. Vertrau mir. Lass mich in dein Herz._

Sie drückt sich an mich und erregt mich noch mehr. Spätestens jetzt erkennt auch sie, was sie mit meinem Körper anstellt. Sie lächelt leise in meinen Mund als sie meine Erektion an ihrem Bauch spürt. Ich streiche mit meinen Händen ihren Rücken auf und ab.

Davon animiert fängt sie an, ihre Hüfte an mir zu reiben. Ich schließe meine Augen und genieße ihr Spiel. Ich bin so bereit für sie und will ihr zeigen, was sie mir bedeutet, aber ich halte mich weiterhin zurück. Sie soll mich führen, sie ist meine Königin. Und wir haben alle Zeit der Welt.

Ich lege meine Hände auf ihre Hüften und halte sie etwas ruhiger. Sie bemerkt sofort, was ich bezwecke, schaut mich an und ihre Finger beginnen die Knöpfe meiner Weste zu öffnen. Präzise wie ein Chirurg widmet sie sich jedem einzelnen, und schaut mir dabei unverhohlt in die Augen. Um ihre Lippen ein zartes Lächeln, welches ich viel zu selten zu sehen bekomme.

Als sie ihre Arbeit an meiner Weste beendet, streift sie mir auch diese ab und lässt sie hinter mich auf die Dielen fallen. Sie öffnet meine Krawatte und weg ist auch sie. Mit ihrer Ruhe und Gelassenheit quält sie mich – und ich lasse es geschehen.

Über dem Bund zieht sie mein Hemd aus der Hose. Für jeden Knopf werden federleichte Küsse auf meinen Mund, Wangen, Nase und Hals verteilt. Als sie ihre Arbeit beendet, liebkost sie die Haut über meinem Herzen. Sie streichelt über meine Arme, Brust und Bauch, fühlt meine angespannten Muskeln und meinen rasenden Puls. Ihre zarten Finger fahren über meine Narben; die frischen der letzten Wochen und die fast verblassten aus früheren Zeiten. Zeiten, die sich anfühlen als lägen sie schon Jahre zurück. Elisabeth kartografiert meinen Körper, jeder Zentimeter meiner Haut wird in ihrem Gedächtnis gespeichert. Ich folge mit hungrigen Augen jeder ihrer Bewegungen. Sie scheint zu mögen, was sie sieht, konzentriert leckt sie sich kurz über die Lippen. 

Unsere Blicke treffen sich wieder und obwohl sie seit meinem Geständnis noch kein Wort gesagt hat, erkenne ich jetzt, was sie für mich fühlt. Sie braucht mich, wie ich sie. Elisabeth küsst mich und unsere Zungen tragen ihren noch nicht beendeten Kampf aus. Sie drückt sich an mich und führt mich stumm zur ihrem Bett. Ihre Fingernägel kratzen leicht auf meiner Haut während sie meinen nackten Oberkörper streichelt. 

Taumelnd kommen wir am Bett an. Sie drückt mich runter und ich setze mich auf die Bettkante. Ich fixiere ihre Finger, als sie den Knopf ihres Überwurfs öffnet und diesen mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung ablegt. Ihr Kleid folgt nur wenige Augenblicke später. Sie präsentiert mir ihren Körper ganz ungeniert. Ich genieße meine Aussicht auf ihr eng anliegenden Büstenhalter, ihre langen straffen Beine und ihr Zentrum. Ich durchbohre ihren einzigartigen Körper mit meinem Blick, bis sie genug posiert hat und sich rittlinks auf meinen Schoß setzt, ihre Beine neben meinen Schenkeln. 

Langsam beginnt sie meine Erektion zu reiten. Ich fühle ihre Hitze durch ihr Höschen und stöhne an ihren Hals: „Elisabeth ...“, aber sie ignoriert mich. Ich massiere ihre Schenkel, streichle auf und ab verliere mich in jeden ihrer kleinen Stöße. 

Auch sie scheint ihre Erregtheit nicht mehr vor mir verstecken zu können, denn sie nimmt meine Hände und legt sie auf ihre Brüste. Mylady nickt mir zu und ich nehme ihre Einladung dankend an. 

Ich fühle ihre steifen Nippel selbst durch den Stoff und fange an sie zu massieren. Als Antwort bäumt sie sich mir entgegen und genießt sichtlich meine Berührungen. Ich streife mit meiner linken Hand langsam den Träger des störenden Stoffs zur Seite und necke sie in dem gleichen langsamen Tempo. Ich öffne ihren Büstenhalter und werfe ihn ungelenk in die nächste Ecke. Ihre Brüste passen perfekt in meine Hände.

Sie stöhnt lustvoll und legt ihren Kopf in den Nacken. Ich lecke meinen Weg von ihrem Kinn zur ihrem Ohr und Hals, hinterlasse eine feuchte Spur an ihrer weichen Haut, inhaliere die Mischung ihres Parfums und ihres leichten Schweißfilms und kann mich kaum zurückhalten sie nicht zu beißen. Ruhig, junger Ekon, höre ich Elisabeth in meinem Kopf. Meine Gedanken kreisen um ihren Hals und meinen unstillbaren Durst nach ihr. 

„Hmm Jon ...“ stöhnt sie in mein Ohr und ich liebe dieses Verlangen und Lust in ihrer Stimme. _Lass mich nie wieder los, ich werde dir bis ans Ende der Welt folgen._

Ich küsse ihren Hals genau über ihrer Schlagader und schaue ihr in die Augen. Nicht zu unrecht sagt man, die Augen seien das Tor zur Seele. Und heute Nacht funkeln mich diese so intensiv, intelligent und herausfordernd an, dass sie mich in ihren Bann ziehen. Ich bin gefangen. Leuchtend grün wie funkelnde Smaragde stechen sie aus dieser grauen Welt heraus. Diese Stadt, mit all ihrem Leid, scheint zu verblassen, zu verstummen und am Ende nicht mehr zu existieren. In ihren Augen liegt meine Zukunft, und ich sehe sie mit ihr.

Ich nehme ihr Gesicht in meine Hände, diese intime Geste, die mir schon so ins Blut übergegangen ist, und flüstere: „Ich will dich!“ Sie nickt schnell. Ich küsse sie ein weiteres mal zart, halte sie fest an mich gedrückt und stehe mit ihr in meinem Schoß auf. Sie vergräbt ihre Hände in meinen Haaren, umschlingt mich mit ihren Beinen und zieht mein Hemd über meine Schultern. 

Ich lege Elisabeth aufs Bett und entledige mich meiner Schuhe und Socken. Ich genieße ihren Anblick, speichere jedes Merkmal in meinen Gedanken: ihre roten Haare, ihre blassen Sommersprossen auf ihrem Gesicht und Dekollete, ihre festen Brüste, ihr flacher Bauch, ihr Muttermal an ihrer zarten Taille und ihre makellosen Beinen.

Ohne weitere Worte krabble ich zu ihr und lege mich vorsichtig auf sie. Unter meinem Gewicht stöhnt sie leicht und ich küsse sie wild. Ihre Hände bahnen sich ihren Weg tiefer und ich gebe ihr den Platz um meine Hose zu öffnen. Sie streichelt meine Erektion durch meine Unterhose und ich drücke mich fester an sie. Ich merke wie auch sie ungeduldiger wird, und dann ist sie an meiner intimsten Stelle. Haut an Haut. Sie umfasst meinen Schaft hart und reibt ihn in seiner ganzen Länge. Ich stöhne in ihren Nacken und bewege mich in ihrer Hand. Lange halte ich das nicht mehr aus und so beginne ich ihren Körper zu erkunden, aus Angst, dass alles zu früh und zu schnell für uns endet. 

Ich küsse meinen Weg zu ihren Brüsten. Meine Zunge umspielt ihre harten Brustwarzen, ich reize sie weiter indem ich abwechselnd leicht und hart an ihnen sauge. Ihre Finger landen wieder in meinem Haar und sie deutet mir ganz eindringlich, was ihr gefällt. 

Ich arbeite meinen Weg weiter über ihre Rippen zu ihrem flachen Bauch und platziere zärtlich feuchte Küsse über ihren Körper. Ich streichle über ihre Haut und massiere intensiv ihre Innenschenkel. Ich spiele neckend an ihrem Bund bis sie mich flehend anschaut. Meine Finger fahren unter den Stoff und ich fühle ihre Scham und Nässe. Überwältigt zu wissen, welche Reaktion ich auf Elisabeth hervorrufe, zirkle ich mit meinem Daumen ein paar raue Kreise auf ihrer Klitoris. Sie hält mein Gesicht und stöhnt auf. Ich küsse ihren Venushügel durch den Stoff.

Diese Frau bringt mich um den Verstand. _Je mehr ich von dir bekomme, desto mehr bin ich dir verfallen und mir nicht sicher, ob ich dich jemals wieder gehen lassen kann._

Elisabeth ist bereit, mir alles zu geben. Ich lasse von ihr ab um mich meiner Unterhose und ihrer Unterwäsche zu entledigen. Langsam ziehe ich ihr Höschen aus und betrachte meine Frau mit voller Ehrfurcht. Sie deutet mir, wieder zu ihr zu kommen, ihr geschwollener Mund nimmt meinen in Empfang und ich küsse sie voller Verlangen. Ich platziere mich zwischen ihren Beinen und sie öffnet sich mir bereitwillig. Meine Spitze penetriert ihre feuchte Mitte und ich dringe mit einer leichten Bewegung in sie ein. Sie ist so warm und eng. Sie fühlt sich so gut an und ich vergesse zu atmen während sie meinen Namen stöhnt: „Ohh Jon...“ Mein Verstand überschlägt sich und ihre Hüften beginnen sich mir entgegen zu bäumen. Ihre Nägel schlagen in meinen Rücken und heute Nacht bringt sie meinem Körper sicherlich neue Narben bei. 

Ihre Hände sind überall auf meinem Körper. Wenn wir weiter so machen, werde ich nicht lange duchhalten, und ich will sie heute Nacht nicht enttäuschen. So verlangsame ich meine Bewegungen, ich entziehe mich ihr, nur um danach tiefer in sie einzudringen. Ihre Lippen sind leicht geöffnet und ihre Augen jetzt geschlossen. Sie ist wunderschön.

Mein Daumen findet ihr pulsierendes Nervenbündel zwischen ihren Beinen und ich massiere ihre Klitoris schnell und wild. Ich beobachte sie genau, ich will sehen, was ihr gefällt. Wieder flüstert sie meinen Namen an mein Ohr und beißt mir unverhofft in meine Schulter. Ich schaue voller Liebe in ihre großen grünen Augen und kann mein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken. Sie lächelt zurück, schlingt ihre Beine um meinen Po und drängt mich so tiefer. Ich stöhne lustvoll auf und versuche ihrer Geschwindigkeit standzuhalten. 

Ich küsse jede freie Stelle, die ich finden kann und pumpe jetzt härter und kürzer in sie. „Elisabeth …“, raune ich ihr entgegen aber sie bewegt sich weiter, „… bitte“.

Ich massiere ihre Brüste und reibe ihre steifen Nippel. „Hmmja, Jon …“ und dann kommt sie. Ich spüre, wie sich ihre Wände um meinen harten Schaft zusammenziehen. Ich halte sie und merke meinen eigenen Orgasmus wie eine Welle über mich einbrechen. 

Sie tritt in den Abgrund und nimmt mich mit. Wir fallen endlos und mein Herz scheint zu explodieren, aber sie ist hier und zieht mich an sich, hält mich fest und bevor der harte Boden unsere Körper zerschmettern würde, fasst sie mich und rettet uns.

„Jon, mein Liebster!“, ich öffne die Augen und Elisabeth küsst mich zart auf den Mund. Ich stütze mich leicht ab um mein Gewicht von ihr zu nehmen und küsse sie langsam zurück. Ich lege meinen Kopf auf ihre Brust, spüre ihren Herzschlag und genieße unsere Zweisamkeit. So liegen wir einen Augenblick beisammen, in Schweigen gehüllt. Sie streichelt meine Haare und Bart.

„Jonathan …“, dieses mal nimmt sie mein Gesicht in ihre Hände, ich öffne meine Augen und schaue sie direkt an. „… Ich liebe dich“. Mein Herz macht einen Sprung. Ich nehme ihre Hand, streichle ihre langen Finger und küsse zufrieden ihre Handfläche. 

Wenig später schlafen wir ein.

Am frühen morgen erwache ich müde. Ich habe leichte Schwierigkeiten mich zu orientieren bis mir die Bilder der letzten Nacht in den Sinn kommen. Ich taste nach meiner Frau und mir wird ganz schlecht als ich ihre Bettseite leer vorfinde. Ich schrecke hoch und schaue mich um. 

Auf der Anrichte finde ich eine kurze Nachricht und meine schlimmsten Albträume werden wahr …

„Mein liebster Jon … ich muss gehen und nachdenken. Letzte Nacht war unbeschreiblich … Rette die Stadt, rette, was noch zu retten ist. Ich wünschte, wir können uns wiedersehen. In Liebe, Elisabeth.“


End file.
